


I Knew You Loved Him

by WinterWidow22



Category: Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow22/pseuds/WinterWidow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally comes back to the city to run Oscorp, and Peter thinks you and Harry would eventually get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You Loved Him

You have known Peter Parker and Harry Osborn ever since you were kids. You lived right next to Peter, and his Aunt May insisted that you two have play dates, and most of them included Harry, seeing as he was always with Peter. You never forgot the day he left, you gave him a hug and told him you would see him later, not knowing 'later' would mean about ten years. You had been with Peter when you saw the news on television that Norman Osborn passed away. You stared at Peter wide eyed, then the news showed photos of Harry getting into a car and you and Peter knew you had to go see him. It took you both twenty minutes and about three different photos of the three of you when you were younger to convince the receptionist that you were both his friends, not press. You both waited at the bottom of the stairs which led to what you assumed to be a conference room. He came out and walked down half the steps. He had been wearing a blue shirt and his suit was unbuttoned, his hair was flat and his face had only changed a little bit. He looked at you two with relief in his eyes, you both probably saved him from a boring meeting. 

"Harry, we're so sorry about your father...." You began and Peter nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck. Harry held up his hand, and you stopped talking. 

"Thank you, really. But- I have to get back in there." He began walking back up the stairs and you and Peter stared at each other confused. 

"Harry- wait." You called out and he turned his head, looking back at you both. "This building is huge, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were compensating for something..." A small smile tugged at his lips and Peter laughed. 

"Yeah Harry what are you compensating for?" Peter joked and Harry shook his head but said nothing. You sighed, as Harry turned again and you and Peter were about to open the door to leave when Harry spoke. 

"You got your braces off Peter. Now what will distract people rom your unibrow?" You turned back and smiled at him while Peter laughed behind you. 

"Do you still blow dry your hair every morning?" Peter shot back at him and Harry smiled. 

"Actually, one of my manservants holds the blow dryer, I work the comb. I'm not completely helpless. " Harry was walking down the steps now and you ran to embrace him. He was shocked at the gesture for a moment, but then hugged you back equally as tight. You buried your face in the crook of his neck and began mumbling about how you've had to deal with Peter alone all these years, you weren't even sure how you survived. He let go of you and grinned at you as Peter hugged him. 

"Harry, can you blow off whatever it is you are doing? We're bored- or at least I am." You asked him, almost begging to be with him, it had been so long. 

"Unfortunately, I can't. But tomorrow I promise I can. Come by around two." He said and you two nodded, and headed out. You looked back to find that Harry had too, your eyes met and you blushed before following Peter into the elevator. 

"You two are going to be such a cute couple. Gwen's going to love having other people to go out with.." Peter stated simply and you stared at him in shock. 

"I have no idea what you're talking abo-" 

"Yes you do. You've had a crush on Harry since you figured out what a crush was." 

"Oh my God Peter you're ridiculous!" The elevator doors opened on one of the floors which Gwen just so happened to be working on. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and you smiled at her. 

"Hey, Gwen, do you think (Y/N) and Harry would be a good couple?" She raised her eyebrows and gave you a confused look, but then thought about it. 

"Well, maybe? I mean, (Y/N) you have always said you wanted to marry rich.." She joked and you couldn't help but grin. The joke among the three of you was that you wanted to marry rich, this way you wouldn't have to work in the small crappy diner anymore. You were always joking about it however, you never thought anyone that rich would ever even look at you twice. 

"I was always joking and you know it. But seriously, please explain to Peter that it won't happen.." You were going to argue with him again but then he was pulling out the two photos you had shown to the receptionist earlier. Then he asked for the one you had and without thinking you gave it to him. 

"Look, the one (Y/N) gave me was taken a year before Harry left, and (Y/N) is standing right next to Harry. As you can see in this one, which was taken at my birthday party, she's still next to him! And here-" He shot you a quick glance and grinned once he saw the annoyed look on your face. "Here (Y/N) and Harry are sitting on the swings, right next to each other! They're even looking at each other! And there's me, all alone on the slide." Gwen laughed as she saw Peter standing on top of the slide, but then looked up at you. 

"(Y/N), Peter's right, this is undeniable proof that you and Harry are meant to be together. These three photos say it all." Peter pouted at her and she waved him off, claiming she had to go back to work. Peter sighed, but then dragged you to the elevator. You two walked around the city and then suddenly Peter had to go, he ran off mumbling about eggs. You were alone now, the sun was still high in the sky, and you had no idea what to do. You walked for a while until you were near the water, you stared off at the ocean, it was dirty. You felt your phone buzz in your pocket and it was Peter. He sent you a photo of Spiderman, asking if he should send it to the paper. You told him it was a perfect shot, and that if he didn't get paid a lot for it, you were going to give him the money. You were about to put your phone back in your pocket but it buzzed again, this time it was your boss, telling you to work the night shift again. You sighed, but then headed home and napped for about two hours before leaving for work. When you walked out, you waved to Aunt May and she happily waved back. Your shift felt longer than it was, but when you got home your bed soon became your favorite place. You awoke the next day to Peter and Harry sitting in your room, playing with you knick knacks. 

"Oh my God! What are you two doing here?!" You yelled and pulled the covers up to your chin. 

"We came by a few hours ago, and you didn't come to the door, so we walked around for a while, then we went to your diner and you still weren't there..." Harry stated, completely leaving out how they got into your house. Your parents were currently working on some project for their job, and had left you alone for the week. 

"I may or may not have taken the spare key that your parents gave to Aunt May..." Peter dangled the keys from his fingers and you sighed. 

"I really can't believe the two of you, why didn't you wake me up?" 

"You look cute when you sleep, we didn't want to bother you.." Harry said and you could feel your cheeks getting hotter, then they stood up and told you to be ready in twenty minutes, apparently you were going out with them. You quickly found some old clothes, and tied your hair in a bun and then walked downstairs to see them eating something out of your fridge. 

"Hey, don't eat all my food.." You joked as you entered the kitchen and grabbed the unopened water Harry had been holding. You saw how Peter raised his eyebrows at you and then you realized what you did. 

"If you're done stealing my water, we can go" Harry said and then the three of you walked out of your house. You walked around the city, catching up on whatever you could. Harry mentioned how tiring modeling can be and you almost threw your water at him. 

"Wow, Harry your life must have truly been hard. I am impressed that you survived. Really. I am." Your sarcasm didn't go over well with Harry but Peter laughed loudly. You three sat down on a bench and then your phone buzzed once again. You sighed reading the text. 

"(Y/N) what is it?" Harry asked, sensing the sudden change in your mood. 

"I have to go, I have work, I can't be late. One of the girls got sick, she had to go home and I'm the only one who can fill in for her." You began looking up the bus route, seeing as how it would be the quickest way to get there and the cheapest, but then Harry snatched your phone from your hands. 

"Harry! I need that." 

"No, you're not taking the bus, I'll get you there faster..." You stared at him confused. 

"What are you going to do? Call Spiderman and tell him to get me there by swinging me through the city?" You noticed Peter sit up a little straighter at the mention of Spiderman, but you didn't think much of it. 

"Haha. No, I'm calling my driver, I'll take you to your tiny crappy diner." You completely forgot Harry even had a driver. 

"Harry you don't have to do that, the bus is fine..." He held up his hand and you knew then it was pointless to argue with him. You looked at Peter who had the biggest grin on his face. It took Harry's driver ten minutes to find you three, and then you and Peter got into the back while Harry stayed up front, telling the driver where to go. 

"(Y/N), there is no way you can tell me that he isn't int you." Peter whispered to you and you elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey, that isn't changing anything.." He rubbed his side and then you realized you didn't have your phone. 

"Hey, Harry can I have my phone back?" He held his hand out toward the back and you took it from him. 

"Cute background (Y/N). I remember taking that photo. We were in your backyard, it was only a week or two before I left." Harry said without turning around to see Peter staring at you with an 'I knew it' look. 

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite pictures of the three of us..." The rest of the car ride was silent. When you finally arrived, you thanked the driver and then realized Harry and Peter were still behind you. 

"What? You didn't think we weren't going to eat did you?" Harry and Peter looked at you and you sighed. You walked in and went into the back, making sure your boss knew you showed up. You saw Harry and Peter sitting in a booth by the window and then heard some of your waitress friends whispering about him. 

"That can't be him-" 

"No, it is, that's Harry Osborn" 

"Why would he be in this tiny diner?" 

"Believe what you will, but Harry likes a good burger.." You said aloud and then they all turned toward you. "What? I've known the guy since he was three. He used to eat burgers all the time, always said diners were his favorite places to get them." They all stared at you as if you had three heads. 

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you knew Harry Osborn!" Your friend Mary, had said just a little too loud, causing Harry to slightly turn. They all looked away and two of them went to go and take other people's orders. 

"Mary, you made him turn, you can go take their orders." She began shaking her head but when you pushed her forward, she had no choice. She came back with their orders and the rest of the girls came back, as if knowing what he ordered was the highlight of their day. 

"(Y/N), I will give you ten dollars if you can tell me exactly what Harry just ordered..." Mary said, holding the small notepad and looking up at you expectantly. 

"Did he get a medium burger, no cheese, but with everything else on it? Side of fries? Wait! Waffle fries." She pulled out ten dollars from her pocket and didn't talk to you for the rest of the day. You laughed as you saw her give their orders to the cook and then you realized you had to actually start working. Your day went by quickly, seeing as more people saw Harry sitting there, they came in. Most of them didn't order a lot, but it was enough people to keep you all busy. You saw most of the people taking photos of him, and you noticed even after they both finished eating, they stayed in that booth. You walked over to their table, pretending to refill their glasses with water. 

"Hey, Harry you know almost everyone in here is taking pictures of you right? You know you guys don't have to stay." They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Neither of us have anywhere to be..." Peter said and you looked at Harry who nodded in agreement. You were about to say something in response, but then you heard your name being called. You turned your head, as did Harry and Peter looked up. Your friend Mary's face went red as she saw Harry looking in her direction.

"(Y/N) come here! We need your help, deciding on how to split the tip..." You sighed, this was the worst part of the day. Your boss didn't believe in letting you each have your own tip, instead he insisted on giving you each the same amount, no matter how hard you each worked, or for how long. You were about to grab the money, but then you felt a hand on your back and Peter was standing next to you. 

"(Y/N) may I count that?" Harry asked, seeing as how all the girls froze up around him. You nodded and he took his hand off your back and he began counting. He didn't seem too happy with how much their was, considering how busy it was today. 

"There's only around $500 here, Peter count this, make sure I didn't miscount.." He was about to hand him the money but Mary stopped him. 

"No- that's all we got today. As crowded as it was, people don't exactly tip well.." You looked down and began fiddling with one of the rings on your finger. You could feel Harry looking at you, he knew it wasn't fair. He pulled out his phone and began typing away and then Alice, a newer waitress, figured out what he was doing. 

"Wait, Mr. Osborn, you-" He cut her off immediately after hearing 'Mr. Osborn." 

"Oh, I have to do this; and please, call me Harry." He looked up and smiled at her and then continued what he was doing on his phone, then you figured it out. 

"Harry-" 

"(Y/N)" He locked eyes with you and for a moment you were silent, you forgot just how blue his eyes were. He looked away toward the door and then his driver, who Peter later told you was named Ed, came in holding a satchel. Harry dug through it and then found a check book. He wrote out four checks and gave them to the girls, then handed you the cash. 

"You were all extremely lovely to meet. I had no idea your boss did this, it's shitty." He said as he put on his coat. You got up and went into the back, grabbing all your stuff. You came back out to find Harry and Peter waiting for you. You said your goodbyes and then Harry took your arm in his and walked you out. You hadn't realized how late it was until you stepped outside. Peter checked his phone and then looked up at the two of you. 

"Hey- It's Gwen, I've got to go meet her, but I'll see you guys around." You hugged him goodbye and Harry waved and you both watched as he crossed the street and began to walk faster. 

"How long have they been together?"

"Oh, a few years now. They're really great." 

"Peter said a lot about Gwen today, did you know she works for me?" He joked, opening the car door for you, then climbing in behind you. 

"Yes, yes I did. And Harry, thank you, for what you just did back there, you really didn't have to." He was about to speak, but you kissed his cheek and then he smiled back at you, the rest of the car ride was mostly quiet, except for the music that was playing. You hadn't realized how close you were sitting until your shoulder brushed against his and your knees accidentally hit. You pulled up to your tiny apartment and for once, you didn't want to go right to sleep, you didn't want to immediately lay in bed, you wanted to see Harry. He must have sensed your disappointment because he didn't open the door, and he told Ed to park. 

"Hey, what's wrong? You aren't tired?" Harry said pulling you out of your thoughts. 

"No- I am, but-" You looked up at him and bit your lip. "I missed you, and I didn't really see you today, that's all." You really wanted him to stay, but you knew he probably had a lot of work to do. 

"Harry, if I may, you're supposed to be at work by eight tomorrow, but I don't see how that could happen with all the city traffic, I suppose someone will call them and tell them you'll be running late..." Ed said from the drivers seat and you smiled at him. 

"Thank you Ed, take as much time as you need tomorrow. Really, no rush at all.." Harry opened the door and you thanked Ed before getting out of the car. You unlocked your door and turned on the hallway lights. Harry stayed downstairs and as you went to shower and put on more comfortable clothes. About an hour later, you came back downstairs to find him sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels, and you could smell the popcorn before you even saw it. He smiled up at you and scooted closer to you on the couch as he finally settled on a movie. You didn't make it through the first half of the movie, you leaned into Harry's side and he draped his arm over you to make it more comfortable, and then you dozed off. You woke up in your bed alone; quickly you sat up and almost ran down the stairs to find Harry cooking breakfast. 

"Oh my God, I should take a picture, you're actually cooking..." He flipped the omelet in the pan and then looked over toward you. 

"Your bedhead is what I need a picture of (Y/N)" You blushed as you set the table. You two talked a lot about things you had missed, what new places you were going to drag Harry to, and funny stories about Peter that he needed to hear. Once you finished eating, you realized it was only around nine. 

"Harry, when do you have to go?" He looked over at the clock. 

"About a half hour. It won't take me long to get there, even if it does, I can always stay late." He shrugged as if it were nothing new. You bit your lip, thinking about what Peter had told you a few days earlier, you really liked Harry, and you did want to be with him. Having him back made you happier, and having him stay the night meant everything to you, even if you did fall asleep. You cleared the table and then almost bumped into him, you had no idea he was right behind you. 

"Hi" You said quietly, avoiding his gaze. 

"Hey" His hand gently cupped your chin and finally your eyes met his. He leaned forward a little, as if he was hesitating. Your foreheads were touching now, and his other hand found its way to your waist. Your hands were on his chest, tracing small patterns, but then you wrapped you arms around his neck. 

"I really want to kiss you..." He whispered and you closed you eyes and nodded. He kissed you slowly, his lips were softer than you would have thought. The hand on your waist slowly traveled up your body and then he cupped your face, gently pushing it up, deepening the kiss further. Your hands were tangled in his hair and you could feel yourself being pushed against the counter. You softly moaned into his mouth and you could feel the grin on his lips. His hands began to travel down your body, but the ringing of his phone made him stop. You opened your eyes to see the disappointment in his. 

"I'm sorry." He pulled himself away from you and answered his phone. You had been so lost in what had just happened, you barely even heard the conversation. 

"(Y/N), I have to go.." You nodded, but you really didn't want him to leave. "Wait, you actually just kissed me, that actually happened. Did you make a bet with Peter?" 

"No, I swear. I missed you a lot, and being with you these past few days, it just brought up some feelings I knew weren't going to go away. And after hearing Peter tell me all about how your cheeks were burning red in the elevator after seeing me, and how in every picture we were standing next to each other, I thought I'd give it a shot." 

"I don't like Peter, I really don't" Harry laughed and then kissed you again as he looked for his coat. You heard his phone ring again, and he looked up at you and you knew it meant he had to leave. You walked over to where he was and wrapped your arms back around his neck and kissed him again. He groaned when you pulled away from him. 

"You are making me want to stay here.." He brushed his nose against yours. 

"That's because I do want you to stay here; but you should probably go, you probably have a lot of stuff to do." 

"I do, but as soon as I finish you'll be the first to know." He pulled away from you again and this time watched as he walked out the door. You didn't have work today, and since you graduated, there was no work to catch up on. You were about to go and find out what Peter was doing, but then he walked into your house. 

"You know, you're going to have to stop doing that when my parents get home right?" He smiled at you but shook his head. 

"You sure they won't love me just walking into their house? Even when it's pouring rain outside." He sat down on the couch and began flipping through channels. 

"I'm positive they won't love it..'' You joined him there and you two watched some action movie, then he abruptly stood up and told you he had to leave. At that same moment, the news came on, someone stole another Oscorp truck and Peter was opening the door when you caught his arm. 

"Are you Spiderman or something? Why are you leaving?" He gave you a blank stare, one that you knew meant you had just figured out his secret. 

"Please, only you and Gwen know..."

"Peter!" You let go of his arm and he just shrugged. 

"I'll explain everything, but I have to go" He ran out your door and then about ten minutes later you were watching live footage of Spiderman stopping the men who stole the truck. It was still raining when Peter came back, only this time Gwen was with him. They came in, Peter had small cuts on his arms and then he laid down on your couch.

"It happened when I went to Oscorp last year...." He explained how the spider bit him, and then how his powers began to grow. Then you realized that was why he had been so strange that year, and why he often pushed you away. 

"Listen we have to keep this between the three of us, you can't tell anyone. Especially Harry." Gwen stated and you stared at her confused. She looked to Peter to explain.

"Look, my dad, was working on something with his dad. I think Norman was sick, they mentioned finding a cure, using the spiders but...I don't think they ever got the answer. If Harry finds out, and then thinks we could have saved his dad, he's going to be mad. I k-know my blood is the only thing that can be used to get the formula working. My dad used his blood, so only something from his bloodline will work, if Harry finds out, I don't think he would ever talk to me again." He spoke, not looking at you. 

"Peter, I don't think he would be mad, when did you find out your blood would work?" He sighed.

"Only a few days ago, but would he really believe that?"

"Peter, do you hear yourself? Of course he would." Peter finally looked up at you and gave you a half smile. 

"You're right, but still, don't tell him. I didn't even want you two knowing." You shook your head and Gwen said something about him not really hiding it well. An hour had passed and then you received a text from Harry. You grinned when you saw who it was from and Gwen noticed it immediately. 

"What are you grinning at (Y/N)?" She asked curiously, and then Peter spoke before you even had a chance to look at Gwen. 

"I bet Harry is texting her..." He teased but then you watched as he put it together, then he was cheering. "You two are together! I knew it!" 

"Peter!" You yelled back, but then ignored his little celebration as you read Harry's text. Your smile got wider, he was coming over in a little while, he promised he would be there. 

"Hey, come on Peter, let her and her new rich man be happy.." Gwen began and then laughed. 

"You guys suck" You flipped them off, but laughed along with the nonetheless. "He's coming over soon..." Peter shook his head and then pulled Gwen closer to him and she cuddled into his side. 

"So, (Y/N), how many people are you going to be inviting to your wedding...." Gwen teased again and you told her the whole city was going to be invited, except her and Peter. You three sat there telling bad jokes and then just talking for about two hours, then Harry showed up. When you opened the door he cupped your face in his hands and kissed you. Gwen and Peter cheered in the back and then Harry pulled you to the couch, he laid down and had you lay on his chest. The four of you ordered Chinese food and spent most of the night talking. Gwen had fallen asleep, as did Harry, leaving only you and Peter awake. 

"You know, this really feels familiar..." Peter stated, and he was right. You both often stayed up late, whether it was him working on a science project, or you just staying up to watch him, you two were always the last ones awake. 

"Except this time, we're with other people who actually like us.." You laughed and then he realized it was around one in the morning, Gwen had to get home. He began gently shaking her and she sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. They hugged you goodbye and then they were gone. Harry was awake when you walked back over toward the couch. 

"Why did you get up..?" His voice cracked a little and you giggled. 

"I walked Peter and Gwen out..." You rejoined him on the couch and he pulled you close into his side. He kissed the side of your head and his arm draped over your shoulder. You leaned into his body, enjoying the warmth. 

"Harry, it is getting late, you can stay if you want to, unless you have to be in early tomorrow..." He took a deep breathe and then sighed. 

"I do, but I don't want to leave you.." He mumbled and then laced his fingers together with yours. "I'll leave early I promise. Then we can do whatever you want." 

"You promise?" 

"I promise." He untangled himself from you and then you walked him to the door. He lazily followed you down the hallway, and then stopped once you were near the door. He leaned down and kissed you sweetly. The next day you got up for work and when you walked in, all the girls were asking you more and more about Harry. Your day went by slow, but by the end of it, Harry walked back in and all the girls around you quickly got up and pretended to be busy. 

"Hey, have you thought of anything to do tonight?" He took your hands in his and you nodded. 

"I know exactly where to go..." You had thought all day about where you wanted to go with him; he hadn't been in the city in years, so much had changed. You walked out hand in hand with him and told him you were taking him to Times Square. He gave you a puzzled look but went along with it. The drive took no time at all and by the time you got to Times Square, the sun was setting, and it was filled with dozens of people. You took him to a less crowded spot where you wouldn't be in the way and then he began questioning you.

"(Y/N), what are we doing here..?" He looked down at you and you smiled up at him. 

"Well, actually it's one of my favorite spots in the city, especially now..." The sun fully set, and it suddenly began very bright, and the city seemed to be more alive. You looked at Harry, watching as he looked around, memorized by how quickly it all changed. 

"I think I understand why, this is amazing." He sounded amazed. 

"This is just the beginning, you've been gone for a long time, there's so much more to show you. I figured we should start here, just cause it's Time Square, and it's a ton of-" 

"(Y/N) you have more places?! Oh I am always leaving work early.." He said excitedly, and then grabbed your hand, walking in and out of stores, showing you cute things and telling you to buy completely ridiculous things. Your night was going incredibly well, you and Harry spent a little too long in Hershey's Chocolate World, but you enjoyed it nonetheless. He insisted on buying you something, since you brought him here and had a bunch of other places to go, so you convinced him a milkshake was all you needed. You were walking hand in hand with him, but then the lights dimmed, then for a minute they went out and everyone began screaming and running. Harry pulled you into him, making sure not to loose you in the crowd. Then suddenly the lights came back on, and on the screen was a man, but he was blue, and he had on a hoodie which covered most of his face. The man looked around and saw himself on every screen. The cops were there immediately, putting up rails and keeping the people behind them, making sure whoever this was didn't do anything crazy. Then, he shot electricity out of his hands at a truck, and then the cops began to fire. You were so startled at the noise that you buried yourself into his chest and he rubbed your hair with his hand. Everyone's screams quieted down and you pulled away to see why. Spiderman was here. 

"Oh my God.." You whispered and then you saw Harry looking around. He found a small opening and hooked your arm in his, and began walking fast to get out of there. You looked back and Spiderman was on the screen and you felt the knots in your stomach turn even more. You knew Peter was about to fight this guy, and you had no idea what this blue guy could do. 

"Hey, hey, (Y/N), look at me..." Harry cupped your face and made you look at him. "Take a sip of your milkshake..." You did as he said and took a moment to catch your breathe and then you realized where you were. 

"Hey, you walked us down to the park..." He nodded and kissed your forehead before he turned to actually looked around the park. The lights were dimmed here, and you began walking around until you found a bench. 

"I take it you know this park?" You nodded, finishing the milkshake. 

"Peter used to come here and take pictures, I used help him pick a spot to start taking the photos." You looked around, trying to find the one spot you were always at with Peter. "Right over there" You looked over toward a smaller tree, you used to beg Peter to take pictures there, you just thought it was so cute, the tree was so small. 

"Did he ever take photos of you?"

"To be honest I don't know, I've never actually see his photos..." You got up and threw out your empty cup and then stood in between his legs as he looked up at you. Then everything went dark, and the screams of the people could be heard from where you were. 

"Could- could we go to your place tonight? I really don't want to sleep alone tonight..." He happily agreed and walked you through the dark. your stomach was still in knots, you knew Harry could tell, but he didn't question it and you were grateful. You wanted to be surprised at the size of his apartment, but you weren't. His apartment's living room was the size of your living room and kitchen combined. His bedroom looked even bigger, even after he insisted that it wasn't. His mattress was king sized and you immediately laid down right in the middle of it, Harry laughing as he watched you excitedly jump on his bed. 

"Your bed is so comfy Harry, how did you even sleep on my couch?" 

"You would be surprised how comfy your couch actually is.." He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for you to turn over. "I'd suggest watching something on tv, but I'm going to assume it's all coverage about what happened in Times Square." You nodded in agreement but then he got up and tossed some of his old clothes at you, telling you to get more comfortable. You changed in the bathroom, which was surprising not as big as you thought. Harry was laying on the bed in his underwear and a regular  
t-shirt. You smiled at him and then cuddled into him. 

"Well, that's one way to lay with someone.." He joked and you didn't even bother looking up at him. You fell asleep in his arms almost immediately. He was mumbling something, but you were drifting, and couldn't hear a word he said. Then you felt someone gently shaking you awake.

"Hey, hey (Y/N)...wake up. Come on baby, wake up. You have work soon. Come on baby.." You opened your eyes to find Harry kneeling at the bedside, his hair wasn't brushed, and it was messy.

"You have terrible bedhead Harry.." He smiled at you and sweetly kissed you on your lips. 

"My manservants aren't here yet. You know I need one of them to hold the hair dryer..." You giggled and mumbled something about him being a jerk. He stood up and then disappeared into his bathroom as you checked your phone. You had two messages from Peter, one from your mother, and one from your boss telling you that he had scheduled too many people to work, so you had the day off. The messages from Peter were him reassuring you he was fine, Electro, the blue guy, didn't kill him only broke his web shooters, but that was the most damage he took. The one message from your mother was that they had to stay another week and work and you sighed, not even bothering to answer her; it wasn't the first time they went away and stayed longer than they originally said. Harry came back out from the bathroom, his hair wasn't messy anymore, he wasn't wearing his old clothes anymore, instead he had on a business suit with a slim tie. The only thing he was missing were the sunglasses that were on the nightstand next to you. 

"Wow, you can do your hair. I'm impressed." You said while sitting up and rubbing your eyes, his clothes loosely hanging on your body. 

"I can do a lot of things, but you'll know eventually..." He winked at you and you smiled as you got out of his bed. 

"Make it sooner than later.." You grabbed his sunglasses and walked over to him and put them on his face. 

"What time do you have to work till?" His arms found their way around your waist, pulling you close to him. 

"My boss gave me the day off." Your hands were still on his chest. 

"Oh? Care to spend the day at Oscorp?" You were surprised at the question.

"Are you sure you want me there Harry? I'll just be in the way." You did want to go, but you didn't want to bother him or be in the way at all. 

"You? In the way? Never. If you get bored, you can go and follow Gwen around. I hear she does interesting things." You thought about it, but agreed to it in the end, mostly due to his begging. 

"Wait, what am I going to wear? I can't exactly go in your old clothes Harry.." He thought for a moment before wandering off into another room. He came back with various items of clothing.

"Alright, I promise, you can hit me after this next sentence leaves my mouth, but these were what some of the models used to wear in those photo shoots, there was a mix up at the airport and I accidentally got one of their bags, these look like they'll fit you." He handed you the clothes and you picked out a pencil skirt and blouse, which fit like a glove. You fixed your hair and used whatever makeup was in your bag.

"How do I look?" You were nervous, Harry never actually saw you in something like this before. 

"Let's say I'm not disappointed..." He wrapped his arms back around your waist, and your fingers played with the buttons on his shirt and his breathing became uneven as you unbuttoned his first three top buttons. You tugged at his first, then noticed something on his neck. 

"Harry? What's on your neck, it looks like a small cut, what did you do..?" He looked away and pulled away from your grip.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, let's go." He took you outside where a car was already waiting, and then he was silent the rest of the ride. You two were on the elevator when Gwen came running in, holding an empty cup of coffee. Harry nudged you gently and gave you a look saying 'watch this.' 

"Hey Gwen" He said calmly and she nearly had a heart attack. 

"You aren't funny!" She exclaimed at Harry as he laughed. 

"Why are you in such a rush Gwen?" Harry was still laughing beside you, but then he quieted down when Gwen's face got more serious. 

"I may or may not have been looking up things that they don't want me to. They're covering up a death, that guy Electro, his name was Max Dillion, he died down in the labs, I think that's how he became Electro. They're covering everything up Harry, you have to do something." You looked at him, but his face was blank. 

"I had no idea, I'll get right on it." The elevator dinged and Gwen left, leaving you and Harry alone once again. As soon as the elevator dinged again he was pulling you out and pushing past everyone who tried to talk to him. He looked up the name Gwen mentioned and he found the file she was talking about. Harry played the video which revealed that Max had been killed, but then because of what he landed in, they looked like eels, he woke back up, his body was blue and he was controlling most of the power.

"They're using my name to hide the files..." You heard noise coming from behind the doors and saw Harry's assistant, Felicia, trying to stop a bunch of men from walking in. Harry immediately stood up and stood in front of you, he wasn't sure what they were going to do. 

"Hiding a death and more horrible flies, this is no way to run the company.." Two large men came near Harry and grabbed him by the arms. You tried to get them off him, but then you noticed how Harry looked in the light; he was pale, there were darker circles under his eyes, he looked sick again. Before you could think about it more, the man in charge spoke up. 

"My my, who's this pretty thing?" You looked at Harry who had murder in his eyes and then told them you both would leave without a problem. You glared at the man as you walked past him and locked arms with Harry and then walked to the elevators. His phone buzzed immediately once the doors shut, it was a text from Felicia, but Harry wouldn't tell you what it said.

"Harry-" 

"Don't." That murder look was still in his eyes. "(Y/N), go home okay? I'll meet up with you later tonight." He didn't really wait for answer, only made sure you got to the car. When you got home, you changed into something more comfortable and then knocked on Peter's door. Aunt May answered, she was in her scrubs. 

"Oh, honey come in, Peter's asleep upstairs, I'd love to catch up but I have to go to work." She hugged you and then was on her way out. You went upstairs to find Peter's room empty, the only other place he could be was the garage. You were right, he was standing there in sweatpants and a dirty white shirt, just getting off the phone. 

"Peter? Was that Harry?" He nodded. 

"He wants me to go meet him, now." 

"Peter, you be honest with me. What did he say?" Your voice was beginning to crack. 

"(Y/N).."

"Peter! Tell me, he won't talk to me." He shook his head and walked past you. You tried grabbing his arm but he pulled out of your grip. "Peter!" He stopped walking and sighed. "I knew you loved him, and I'm sorry." He walked away, leaving you alone. You stood in shock for a moment, you hadn't ever told Harry loved him, but thinking about it, you did. You had dated for a short time, but you had known him for a while before he left, and then seeing him and catching up, it felt like he never left. You shook your head, and then went home and called your friend Mary, just wanting to talk to someone. She told you all about her day, how a whole group of little kids came in, and ate about four meals each. You had just gotten off the phone with her, apparently hers was about to die, and she had no charger with her, then your phone rang again. It was Peter. You answered, but he didn't answer; he was talking to Harry, he must have hit your number by accident.

"Harry, have you told her yet?" You pressed the phone closer to your ear, as if it would help you listen to what Peter was asking. 

"No, no, but she notices it. I can't hide it. Peter, I-I don't want this. I can't leave her alone, Peter you have to find me Spiderman. I need his blood." Harry's voice was cracking, something you had never heard before. It almost hurt to listen to. 

"Harry, I'll try and find him alright? But you, you have to tell (Y/N). She really cares about you, I mean that. You go tell her. Now." You assumed that would be the end of their conversation and quickly hung up before Peter noticed he was on a phone call. Then you started to wonder just what Harry had to tell you, and why it was so urgent. It had only taken Harry an hour after that phone call to get to your house and knocked on the door. You opened it to find Harry staring down at his shoes and Peter walking into his house. 

"Har-" You were cut off by him hugging you incredibly tight, it shocked you for a moment, but then you hugged him back. "Hey" you whispered to him, he was shaking.  
"Harry, you're shaking are you cold?" 

"No.." He pulled away from you and walked in. You shut the door and followed him, he was standing in the living room. 

"I'm-there really- I'm dying." His voice cracked again, his hands were shaking and there were tears threatening to leave his eyes. "It's genetic, my father thinks it's the greatest thing he could ever give me, but he was wrong. He was so wrong and now I'm dying. I'm dying and I can't stop it. I told Peter, I need Spiderman's blood, it's the only thing that's going to fix me. (Y/N) I- I don't want to die." 

"Oh Harry..." You walked toward him but he backed away. The hurt in your eyes must have shown because then he looked away from you. You tried walking toward him again, this time he let you, but he still wouldn't look at you. You cupped your hands around his face and gently kissed him. 

"Hey, listen. You aren't dying. You. Aren't. Dying. We can find a way to cure you okay? You have access to the best technology in the world, even if we have to sneak in there, we can get it for you. There has to be something in there." He leaned into your touch and slowly nodded. 

"Spiderman's blood would fix me, Peter has to find him." Your stomach turned, you knew Peter would never give Harry his blood, it was extremely risky. You hugged him again and for the rest of the day kept him close. You held his hand, you sat close to him, and told him you wouldn't let him die. He tried to believe you, but on certain days it was bad. You two spent the next week getting answers from Oscorp, most of it provided by Felicia, which you were grateful for. It was the middle of the afternoon and Harry had insisted that you stay in his apartment for the past week, why you weren't really sure, but you didn't want to argue with him. Harry had been shifting through papers when he fell asleep on the couch, then Spiderman came in. 

"Hey, Mr. Osborn, wake up." Harry slowly opened his eyes, and then sat up excitedly. You began to get up to leave the room, but Spiderman held up his hand and signaled you to stay. You stood behind the couch, while Spiderman and Harry sat in two chairs. You knew this was not going to end well. 

"Peter talked to you?" Harry asked, still smiling that finally Spiderman was here. 

"Harry, I- I can't give you my blood. It's too risky- my blood, it could kill you or cure you." 

"Excuse me?" You could see Harry's whole mood change just by the way his body shifted. He slouched, and his jaw clenched. "You know your blood won't make me die faster right?" Spiderman nodded. 

"It could change you though, into something like Connors, I can't let that happen.." 

"You can help everyone in the city, but you can't help me? What? Do you want money, a boat, a car, I could get it all for you." 

"No, Harry I don't want your money-"

"Everyone wants my money! There are only two people in this world who don't and one of them is standing right there!" He pointed toward you and then stood up angrily. 

"I don't want it Harry. I'm sorry, I am, but I'm not giving you my blood." Spiderman was gone by the time Harry turned around and then Harry flipped over his glass table and he watched as it shattered, glass going all over the floor. His fists were shaking. 

"The one- the one person who could help me- won't. The city has a hero and he won't help me. Now, I'm going to die." His back was turned to you and you stayed quiet while he got his anger out. His breathing slowed, and his hands weren't balled into fists anymore. 

"Harry. You aren't dying. Come here." He stood still, but you couldn't go to him, you weren't wearing shoes and there was too much glass. "Harry." He finally turned to you, his cheeks had tears on them, and he finally walked over to you and you held him tightly against you. You ran a hand through his hair and whispered sweet nothings to him as he calmed down. 

"I don't want to die (Y/N), I don't want you to be alone. I-I love you" He pulled out of your embrace and kissed you a dozen times. 

"Harry I love you too" You smiled at him and and saw his eyes light up. He grabbed his leather jacket from the sofa and grabbed your hand and mumbled something about going to Oscorp and some place you had never heard of. The car ride was silent, but Harry held your hand tightly. When you got there, he insisted you stay in the car. It took him ten minutes to get back, and this time Electro was in the car. You said nothing to either of them, but you let Harry put his arm over your shoulder. When you got to Oscorp, you snuck upstairs and Felicia came in as Harry looked up more files. 

"Mr. Osborn, those spiders were killed, but, the venom was extracted." He looked up and she walked out as if nothing had happened. The man who had called you a 'pretty thing' came storming in, Harry told you to go and you snuck out, talking with Felicia outside. 

"How did you know about the venom?" She sighed, fixing the uneven stack of papers. 

"Let's just say, not many people pay a lot of attention to an assistant, they pay even less attention to her computer; you just need the right key words." You stared at her amazed, she truly was brilliant. Harry came back out holding a gun to the guy, and Electro was nowhere to be seen.

"(Y/N), come with us. You're about to see me be cured." You followed him, a little worried at what could happen if you said no, even though you were sure Harry would never let any harm come to you. The elevator went down to the basement, into a whole new section of the building you were positive not even Harry knew existed. Harry told him to lead the way, and then you passed suits and experiments gone wrong. Harry found the venom and injected himself with it, which of course, didn't work the way he had hoped. He dropped the gun and began screaming in pain, he dropped to his knees, and the other man left, leaving you alone with Harry writhing on the floor, him screaming for you to stay back. He crawled toward a suit and then somehow got up. The suit began healing him, or at least trying to. The venom mixed with his blood, changing his whole body. His skin looked green, you could see most of the veins in his face, his eyes were now a mix of blue and green, his hair was no longer flat, it stood up as if he been shocked. He stood up fully, the suit covered his whole body and then something underneath him began turning on. You backed away, you weren't really sure if the Harry you loved was still in front of you. The board underneath him began to move, no it began to fly. Your back hit the elevator and you tried to hit the button, but he stopped you. 

"Don't. I won't harm you. I swear." You could see Harry trying to break through, but it wouldn't last long. You nodded to let him know you understood and then he told you to come closer to him. You did as he said and then he picked you up bridal style and began flying higher. He covered you as he broke through the glass then flew out, high above the city, if the circumstances were different, you would say this one of the best views of the city you ever had. 

"Why- why are you going this way!?" You yelled over the wind. 

"Power grid. Electro is fighting Spiderman, all I need is his blood, then I'll be even better than before." He was still talking, but the wind was too loud for you to hear him. The sun set, leaving you both covered by the darkness. You felt him hold you tighter, but it didn't make you feel better, you knew Harry would figure out who Spiderman was, and it would crush him; what will be worse is when he realizes you knew all along and said nothing to him. You two flew over the power grid just as Gwen had come back out from resetting it, he set you down, then flew just high enough to the point where you couldn't reach him. Then you watched as he slowly pieced it all together. 

"Peter?" He hissed, even from here, you could see the anger in his eye and hear the betrayal in his voice. "Spiderman said no, but you- you really just said no. You didn't want to save me." 

"Harry what did you do?" He was looking up at him, but you answered first. 

"He injected himself with spider venom. I don't know what kind of spider but at this point I really don't think it matters..." You could feel his stare at the back of your head. He grabbed Gwen and then Peter immediately went after them, leaving you completely stranded. Peter never came back, but the cops found you. You watched as they arrested an unconscious Harry, who had looked more like himself, and then Peter appeared, but Gwen wasn't behind him. He must have told the cops he would take you home because he came over to you, hooked his arm around your waist and you two were swinging through the city. You sat with him all night, watching him destroy his room, he didn't save Gwen. He destroyed numerous papers, ripped pages from books, then finally sat down and just sobbed, you pulled him close to you, and he let you. You were with him at the funeral, you were there at her grave when he asked you to be, and you were there when he picked up the mask again and fought a guy in a rhino suit. You had a feeling it had something to do with Harry, you went to the prison he was being held at, and they let you in after all, they knew you were the one person who Harry would never harm. 

"What did you do?" He looked up at you, today he looked more like himself. The bags under his eyes, however, told you his sleeping habits were getting bad again. 

"Me?" He smirked. "What could I do from here?" You shook your head. 

"You could do anything from here. It's one of the reasons why I'm so impressed by you." 

"You're impressed?"

"Yes" He stood up now, putting his arms around your waist innocently. 

"Is that why you came? To tell me you're impressed? What next, you still love me?" 

"Oh, I do still love you. But that isn't why I came Harry. I want in on whatever it is you're doing."

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own the characters  
> -Hope you like it!


End file.
